The Justice Syndicate (Origins) part 3
by 15tygu79
Summary: Ty joins


The Justice Syndicate (origins)

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way involved with Nintendo, Konami, Sega, etc. this is a fan made fiction of many characters.

Tags of series: Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon, Ratchet and Clank, Adventure Time, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sons of Anarchy, God of War, Justice League, Batman, Iron Man, and Ben 10

Part3

Ch.1

In the bush rescue HQ a Tasmanian Tiger named Ty is doing research on his computer. As he was typing away a loud cheery voice called "Ty its time for our bush rescue time trials."

Ty set his laptop down and said "coming Dennis."

Ty got up and saw that the bush rescue team had become ready to start. The race was everyone going to run the bush rescue training course. Dennis announced "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 13th annual. Bush rescue staff race!" the crowd clapped. "This year I will be running too!" Julius came to the starting line with a gun. "All right I want a fair race. On your mark get set... GOOOO!" Julius shot the gun. Ty ran up the first few cliffs running towards the pond. Dennis surprisingly close to him dived into the pond and jumped out. Ty getting out of shock long jumped the pond and climbed the 20ft cliff. Dennis being a frog jumped the whole 20ft. Ty was getting mad now and instead of falling slowly down the terrace he dived down to the metal grinding rail. His feet burned but he was ahead of Dennis. Ty was relaxing more as the finish line was coming up 10ft after the grinding rail. As he slid off he ran, but out of the corner of his eye Dennis leaped past him to the finish line. Ty was dumb founded. Dennis was soaking in glory as Ty was trying to figure out what had happened. Shazza walked up to Ty and said don't worry Possum. There's always next year." But he always won every year which messed with his head.

Ch.2

The next day Ty and his brother Sly were on a mission to ward off a frill lizard invasion. As Ty and Sly were driving in Ty's truck. "So bro how's it goin" asked Sly. Ty sighed and said "Dennis pissed me off last week." "Yeah I know how you feel." said Sly. "How did he do it?" asked Ty. Sly explained "he over heard Maury and Julius talking about him behind his back. So he trained hard to run the course. He technically. Cheated by not putting you on missions this last month."

As they go to the battle field Ty and Sly fired rockets in the vicinity the frills made a retreat. On the way home their was a parade in Dennis' honor. He began taking credit for their most recent battle against boss Cass. Dennis was telling a story of how he "single handily beat Cass" without Ty's help. This outraged Ty to the point he decided to let Dennis do what he says he did for real.

Ch.3

Ty chose to leave the outback and start a new life on the island nation not far from his current location. The Delfino Island. But he had to go soon so he only told the two people who deserved to know. His girlfriend Shazza and his brother Sly.

Ty go in his camo Bush Rescue pickup truck and drove to his brother Sly's tree fort.

Sly's tree fort is in the middle of a wheat field on a large back leafless tree. When Sly's not on a mission he makes a living supplying Bush Rescue with boomerangs of mass destruction.

Ty climbed his way up and knocked on the door. Sly's voice was heard. "Come in!" Ty entered. Subtracting a bed and kitchen his tree fort was practically a large above ground garage for rang making.

"Hey sly" said Ty. Sly came in to the main room from the bathroom and said "hey bro"

Ty replied "sit down we need to talk"

Sly sat in a chair and said "shoot" Ty say down by him and said "listen I need to leave. The Bush Rescue isn't doing anything for me and I am going to the mushroom kingdom of Delfino Island."

Sly looked confused. "Is this about Dennis?" "yeah, but you and I both know that it will only get worse." Besides the mushroom kingdom is currently at war so I can help."

Sly said "fine but you may want to tell Shazza."

Ty replied "I'm heading their now." Ty was about to leave when Sly said "bro if you are truly leaving then have this."  
Sly gave him his boomerangs that Ty's parents made for Sly. The Deadly Rang. "These will be thrown like your gum tree boomerangs, but will explode like the doomerang." Ty thanked him and left.

Ty drove to Shazza's shack. She was working on her jeep when Ty walked up. "G'day Shazza." said Ty. Shazza gave Ty a kiss "hey there Possum." Ty looked miserable. Shazza could tell and asked what was wrong. Ty said "Shazza I want you to come with me to Delfino island."

Shazza was confused. "What?" Ty explained why he wanted to leave. " So you want me to go with you to a sun drenched island so you become more appreciated? I'm in." Ty have her a kiss and said "hey pack your bags so no one knows we're leaving. I have duke in the bush plane ready to go."

Ch.4

Shazza packed up and left with Ty to the plane. Duke was their. "come along sir we must make haste." Ty packed his truck in the plane, his go kart, his brothers deadly rangs, and a suit of armor given to him by Boss Cass for when he was fighting the Quinkin.

In an hour their new lives would start.

Ch.5

At Delfino island Ty and Shazza arrived at noon. After checking out of the airport they had Lunch at coconut mall. As they were eating Shazza said "this place is amazing." Ty nodded in agreement slurping on a slushy.

Ty brought Shazza to the closest apartment building and started rent.

Ch.6

Ty was on his laptop looking for jobs to do. He saw an add for a graphic designer in a company called Wario Ware inc.

Ty drove to the company building. Inside he saw a toad secretary working. "G'day miss I would like to apply for a job as a graphic designer.

The secretary looked up and said "the wait is 30min and you have to fill Ou these forms." Ty said "no worries"

30min later Ty was called to the presidents office to be determined wether or not to be hired.

Ty walked in and saw Wario sitting at his desk. "Sit down please." said Wario. Ty sat down, wario said "why do you want a job in this company?" Ty replied "I just moved here from the outback with my girlfriend and I despertlry need a job."

Wario said "I appreciate your honesty. According to your résumé your last profession was Bush Rescue. Please elaborate what that is."

PTy explained that it was an elite fighting force protecting the outback. And that boss employ conflicts made him leave.

But wario saw right through him and knew he had the same idea as he did. Wario gave him the job and had him leave the room.

Ch.7

That night Ty decided to look for crime that needed stopped. He put on his suit that was resembling in his image. He decided to name himself Cy.

Out on a building Cy was looking around and saw the city glistening in the neon lights of Delfino city. An explosion was set off and Cy ran towards the sound. As he heard the sound dying he saw two individuals standing there. One was the Purple Wind, the other was Prototype. Cy asked with his monotone armor voice. "Who are you?"

They said their names and the Purple Wind asked "do you know who I am?" Ty shook his head.

The Purple Wind explained who they were. Cy was fascinated, but the Purple Wind explained he can't join them until he passes the test.

Ty asked "what test?" The Purple Wind pointed down onto the carnage as Dr. Eggman was rolling through the streets of Moon view highway in his 30ft Egg bot.

Cy jumped down and ran towards Dr. Eggman Cy through his deadly rang and it exploded on impact of the Egg bot. Dr. Eggman on his mega phone shouted you stupid cat. You will pay for this! Rockets shot towards Cy and he was hit. Ty was angry, but didn't know what to do. He remembered when he first fought boss Cass. He found a green orb that turned him into an avatar of the first bunyip. \

Cy thought hard and eventually a green light circled around him and the avatar returned. He was now the same size as the Egg bot. Eggman was baffled. Cy grabbed the Egg bot and threw him into the ocean. Which caused a short circuit; Cy thought about his old self again and he returned to normal. The Purple Wind and Prototype saw his valiance. And accepted him with open arms.

Ch.8

Cy, the Purple Wind, and Prototype went to the V.P. room of Wario Ware inc. And they revealed their secret identities. Cy was baffled and said "Crikey"

Wario said and I know who you are Ty. Ty was amazed and revealed himself. "So you knew when you hear my story huh?" said Ty. Wario nodded, "It was obvious that an ex soldier would not really want a graphic design job. But you no longer have to do that. As long as your rolling with us all expense are paid by me."

Ty thanked them and back to his apartment with Shazza.


End file.
